


Verbiage

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [96]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what is Vance up to now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verbiage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magpie1600](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie1600/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 8/6/1999 for the word [verbiage](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/06/verbiage).
> 
> verbiage  
> An overabundance of words; wordiness.  
> Manner or style of expression; diction.
> 
> This is for magpie1600 who likes it when Tony is seen for the competent person he is. I hope they like this one too.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Verbiage

Vance watched DiNozzo. He’d noticed that for the amount of verbiage that DiNozzo spewed he really said very little. It was so subconscious to him that Vance didn’t doubt that it was part of why DiNozzo was so great at undercover. However, he also wondered why DiNozzo had developed this mechanism of seeming to talk about everything while actually talking about nothing. Just what exactly had he had to hide for his whole life that it came so naturally to him to do so.

Vance made his decision and turned from the bullpen to his office. On his way, he asked Cynthia to call DiNozzo up to his office when DiNozzo had a chance. 

Gibbs overheard Cynthia informing DiNozzo that Director Vance would like to speak to him and growled. “What was Vance up to now?” Gibbs thought to himself. “He thought he had already made it clear that Vance wasn’t to mess with his team without talking with him first.” 

Gibbs caught Tony’s eye as he hung up the phone. Tony tilted his head questioningly at Gibbs. When Gibbs did not respond beyond a blink, Tony nodded his head and headed up to Vance’s office.

“Sit down, DiNozzo.” Vance offered.

“I’d actually prefer to stand, Director.” Tony straightened his back a little bit more. The military stance had been trained into him in boarding school. 

“As you wish. I called you up here because I wanted to congratulate you on your undercover skills. I also wish for you to take on an undercover op. There is a new female agent coming in to town who I wish to watch as her placement here was not my choice. This seems like the kind of op that would be right up your alley. What do you think?” Vance asked.

“Can I take some time to think it over?” Tony didn’t want to promise anything. It seemed like the kind of thing that could either make or break his career. He’d already been screwed over by Jenny and Vance had never seemed to like him, so the chance that Vance was just trying to get to him was high. He should probably discuss this with Gibbs too. He’d bet Gibbs would have something to say about it as well.

“Sure, but don’t take too long. I only have so much time to get it set up and make it seem natural.” Vance countered softly. He planned to try the honey before switching to the vinegar.

“Monday?” DiNozzo offered as that would give him the weekend to think it over and talk with Gibbs if he wanted.

“That would be fine.” Vance nodded his head in a clear dismissal. 

Tony left Vance’s office deep in thought. He practically ran into Gibbs who had made his way up to Vance’s office when DiNozzo hadn’t returned fast enough in his opinion. “Anything I should know?” Gibbs asked.

“Later.” DiNozzo replied. He didn’t want to get into this in the office where others could overhear. “Your place? I’ll bring the pizza.”

“I’ve got beer.” Gibbs replied as close to a yes as you could get from him.


End file.
